Denmark and Norway's Fairies
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: Written for Hannaadi88. Norway proves to Denmark that magical creatures exist. Fluff!


**Denmark and Norway's Fairies. **

Erik watched in fixation, his eyes wide as the fairies spun around in a circle around his head. It was a cool summer's afternoon and Erik had decided to visit some of his little friends rather than join the other boys in playing pretend. None of them seemed to realize they were playing with their own nation – the Kingdom of Norway. As much as he liked running around with the other kids as they screamed battle cries, he preferred making his way through the deep forest nearby the village he lived in to find his fairy friends.

Norway knew for a fact that he was probably the only person who could see them. He didn't really care though; he rather liked the thought of being the only one could see magical creatures. He liked how he was their special 'human' friend. The fairies, trolls and other creatures always treated him with respect. They never made fun of him for tripping and falling to the ground. They never called him "Norway sir" even though he was technically their country too. They treated him like an equal and Norway liked them for that.

"How are you Erik?" Tatiana twittered, resting on his shoulder. Erik turned his head to see her.

"I'm good," he replied quietly. For a six year old, Erik was too quiet. Then again, for a six year old, Erik was also too mature and too intelligent.

Tatiana beamed at him. "Did you like our dance?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes I did, it was pretty. How did you learn to do that?" Erik asked.

"I think we've all been born with it," the fairy said uncertainly. She had never questioned the workings of her kind. Erik felt a pang of jealously. He wished he could be born with something as fascinating as the things the fairies were born with.

"Could you teach me it?" Erik asked hopefully. It was rather lonely, being the only non-magical creature in the little group in the forest. He felt disabled, as if not being magical handicapped him in any sort of way. Tatiana's smile fell.

"I'm sorry Erik but it is something we fairies keep to ourselves," she murmured and Erik's heart sank. He should've expected such a response. He held back a sigh. It _really_ was very lonely for him sometimes.

"Hey Norway!" a loud obnoxious voice said suddenly, breaking through the comfortable silence that Norway loved about the forest. Tatiana shot up from Norway's shoulder, flying away to a nearby hole in a tree in fear.

"Hello Denmark," Norway said dully as the insufferable eight year old leapt into view – literally. He was wearing a handmade Viking-style helmet and a wooden sword.

"Let's go pillaging innocent people!" Denmark exclaimed, striking a heroic pose, sword in the air. Norway resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was hard to believe that Norway was younger than Denmark – it was obvious he was much more mature than the Dane.

"I'm busy," Norway stated, looking around for his magical friends. They all lurked in various nooks and crannies of the trees surrounding the boys, whispering to each other curiously as they surveyed the boisterous child and Norway.

Denmark let out a guffaw. "Are you still talking to your imaginary friends?" he teased and Norway glared at him.

"They aren't imaginary."

Denmark laughed. "Yes they are! Fairies don't exist!" Norway could hear the distinctive gasp of Ophelia, a fair haired pixie. It was common knowledge that if a child uttered such words a fairy would fall down dead. The creatures searched amongst one another in urgency to see if any of their comrades had fallen. Thankfully, there were none.

"You're lucky you aren't human. You could've killed one of my friends." With that Norway turned away from the older boy, crossing his arms furiously.

Denmark pouted. "Aw come on Norway! Come play Vikings with me!" he pleaded. "I'll even let you be my firsthand man as I play the ferocious brave Viking Matthias **Køhler!" he roared, waving his wooden sword like a madman. "It'd be funner than just sitting here playing pretend by yourself!"**

Norway whirled around. "I'm not playing pretend!" he exclaimed, his floating curl twitching angrily. Denmark blinked in surprise; Norway rarely let himself be this emotional about something. Norway stomped towards Denmark and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the center of the clearing in the forest. "Prove to him you're all real!" he said out loud. There was a silence.

Denmark broke the silence with a, "Norway I don't get…" before he was interrupted by a sound. Breaking Norway's grasp on his arm he whirled around… only to come face to face with a green troll. Squeaking in surprise, he jumped back and bumped into Norway, who smirked.

"Hello," the troll grunted, moving his large stick from his right shoulder to his left. Denmark eyed the movement and paled.

Denmark turned to Norway. "Norway… how are you doing this?" Denmark whimpered in fear.

"I'm not doing anything," Norway replied coolly. Denmark looked around apprehensively. As Norway spoke, many flashes of colour flew past Denmark from the trees, circling the boys as they flew faster. Denmark could hear the twinkling laughter of the fairies as they teasingly pulled his wooden sword from his limp grasp and threw it away. Denmark grabbed onto Norway in a panic and Norway rolled his eyes.

"This can't be… this can't be happening," the boy whispered as a couple more trolls came into view, burlier than the first and with bigger sticks. Denmark blanched and buried his face into Norway's shoulder.

"Your friend seems scared of us Erik," Sebastian remarked, hovering nearby Denmark's head. Denmark whimpered. Norway rolled his eyes.

"Denmark they won't hurt you," Norway said to the older boy. Denmark looked up at Norway.

"Promise?" he asked. Norway resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Promise," Norway said. Denmark nodded and promptly let go of Norway, pretending as though he hadn't been cowering into Norway's shoulder just a few seconds ago.

Denmark was clearly taken with Norway's magical friends the moment he realized they wouldn't hurt him. Norway watched as Denmark chased various fairies, cackling wickedly as he did and felt a tinge of jealousy. Sure he wished that he wasn't the only non-magical creature in the forest but suddenly he felt as though one was enough. They rather liked Denmark – he was loud and cheerful and fun to be around. Norway fumed silently in his spot watching Denmark play Vikings with them. Baldur may have tugged on Norway's sleeve at one point but Norway was so fixed on glaring at the older boy that the troll wandered off, perturbed at Norway's behaviour.

Soon enough the sun began to set and the magical creatures made their way home.

"Bye Anette! Bye Ida! Bye Olaf! Bye Rolf!" Denmark shouted, waving wildly. Norway began to slink away, not wanting to be stuck with Denmark.

_Perhaps he won't notice me…_ Norway thought to himself and he tiptoed away.

"Hey Norway wait!" Too late.

"What," Norway said bluntly. Denmark paused, blinking in surprise.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Denmark said, shuffling his feet. It was Norway's turn to blink in surprise.

"For what?"

"For introducing me to your friends," Denmark said shyly – quite uncharacteristic of him. Norway nodded, looking away.

"You're welcome," Norway muttered turning away. A hand met his shoulder and made him stop. Norway turned around just as Denmark's lips pressed against his own. Norway's grey-blue eyes widened in shock. Just as Norway was about to react [recoil in shock and exclaim 'ew!'] Denmark moved away, face a bright red as he ran off.

"I'll see you tomorrow Erik. Hope we can play Vikings then!" he shouted over his shoulder. "You can still be my firsthand man! And I'll still be ferocious Viking Matthias Køhler!" he proclaimed, striking a brief pose before running away from Norway's view. Norway touched his lips in surprise, still feeling the tingly warmth from Denmark's lips.

Perhaps having a non-magical friend wouldn't be so bad after all.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Norway seems too old for a six year old -.- and gaaah, picturing Denmark kissing Norway was a bit too cute for me to handle. I think my brain exploded ever so slightly. **

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Reviews make Denmark kiss Norway again. **


End file.
